Holley Shiftwell
Holley Shiftwell is a major character in the 2011 Disney/Pixar animated film, ''Cars 2''. She is a secret agent who assists Finn McMissile in completing missions, and has Mater help them out with trying to save the world from a group of lemon cars. Appearance Holley has high resemblance to a Jaguar XJR-15. According to the Meet the Cars book, she is also a 2008 MT-R Mark II. Her license plate reads "HS1201", which has her initials as well as a reference to the birthday of her voice actress Emily Mortimer (December 1). She is painted magenta and has chrome rims and decals, and jade green eyes. Soon at the end of Cars 2, she receives a dent on her left side after helping Mater to defeat a couple of lemons. However, the dent is absent in the video games that follow the film, despite Holley claiming that she will keep it. Personality Like many spies, Holley is very kind and friendly. She is very good with technology, as shown when she uses an onboard computer to check on anything important, along with other gadgets that allow her to progress. She can be serious and motivated, but also sometimes naïve, such as when Finn reminded her about the saying that a spy will get whatever they find and try to escape before they can be found out, when she was confused about why Mater could not tell from the photo of the lemons' mastermind. She also has uncompromising loyalty, especially towards, Mater and Finn. Holley is also very intelligent, telling by the fact that she was able to film the lemons driving through Porto Corsa by reprogramming the town's red traffic lights to scan them recognizably, as well as when she put a picture of Mater onto a screen showing the filming of the lemons so to give an idea of Mater going into the lemons' meeting in disguise. Powers and Abilities Holley can go up to 160 mph, and from zero to 60 mph in 5.5 seconds. Her engine type is a 3.5-liter turbocharged V-6, and she has a horsepower of 275. She also has several gadgets: *'On-board computer:' Holley is able to get a holographic screen displayed on her front by her hood to show spy data, and she uses dual trackball platforms as a mouse. *'Projection lamps:' These show the display of a hologram above her headlights. Located above her headlights, they emit the hologram heads-up display. *'Dual mounted trackball platforms:' These are used to control her heads-up display, by using her wheels. They draw up in her undercarriage, and are like a computer mouse. *'Headlight cameras:' They send images to her on-board computer, being invisible. *'Digital read-outs:' She can get transmissions from other secret agents as well as seeing an environment's map with the screen, which is located on her left wing mirror. *'Retractable wings for flight:' They allow Holley to fly through the air. Wings come out from her rocker panels, and her rear deck lid turns into a T-tail, along with her exhaust using afterburners. Additionally, she has several gadgets and weapons equipped in her front wheels: *'Concealed guns:' They are used to shoot bad guys. She has one in each wheel. *'Electroshock device:' This is used to give people an electroshock, looking similar to a taser, and has a long cord. *'Telescoping utility arm:' Holley can use this to press a control panel's buttons and carry devices that are small, such as the one carrying a photo of the lemons' mastermind's engine. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Mater Lightning McQueen Flik Red Buster Moon Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Cars Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vehicles Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animated Characters